Surprise visit
by EarlsKurlzz
Summary: There is a critically low amount of Hollywood undead fanfictions, so I decided to fix that problem!


There is a critically low amount of Hollywood undead fanfictions, so I decided to fix that problem! This story in particular I made for my best friend, love ya Kaycee!

Reader x Funnyman (A.K.A Dylan)

Rated M for a reason, so enjoy~

* * *

"We're almost there, are you nervous?" (F/N) asked she was driving closer to the duos destination; the Hollywood Undead tour bus, which was located at a specific spot in Los Angeles.

"Oh yeah, I'm probably going to cry." (Y/N) replied, "But it will all be worth it, because I'm going to see my Dilly!"

(F/N) suggested as another nickname to call him, "Your Dill pickle?"

"No, Dilly," (Y/N) pouted.

(F/N) laughed at her reaction, "Fine, you're just lucky that I am dating Matty, and he agreed to give us a location without telling the others." (F/N) sighed at the thought of her curly haired drummer boyfriend, "My Kurly Fry."

Now it was (Y/N)'s turn to laugh at (F/N)'s nickname for her boyfriend.

-About 45 minutes later-

(F/N) Pulled up about a block away from the tour bus, that way the guys wouldn't be able to spot them.

"You ready?" (F/N) asked (Y/N) one more time.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/N) nodded, "Let's roll."

They both exited the car and snuck up to the front of the tour bus; (F/N) quickly texted Da Kurlzz, or Matty, telling him that they were there and to answer the bus door when they knocked. Matty took one second to reply saying that he was ready. With that conformation, (F/N) knocked on the door.

Almost automatically the door opened revealing a guy with an abundance of curly hair. Said guy smiled widely and was quick to give (F/N) a big welcoming hug, "Hey beautiful."

(F/N) blushed as she returned his hug, "Hey Kurly Fry."

"Yeah, hello Kurly Fry," (Y/N) humorously mocked them, making her presence known.

Matty huffed a little at her comment, but smiled none the less, "Good to see you too (Y/N)."

"Well duh, so how are we doing this?" (Y/N) was getting more and more eager to see her man.

(F/N) rolled her eyes at her friend as she detached herself from Matty, "We go in and surprise them, then Dylan runs up to hug you, you will tear up a little but manage to keep it down, we all go clubbing, then you tell him not to drink too much because you're planning on ditching the guys later so you two can go back to the tour bus for some 'alone time', then he will catch on and obey, and finally about 30 minutes in the guys will really have their fade on and will be too distracted to notice that you both left. If by any chance one of them tries to leave early Matty and I will make sure they don't."

"… It scares me how accurate you are, sometimes." (Y/N) commented.

(F/N) smirked, "I know, now let's get this show on the road."

-In the club after the guys welcomed the girls, (Y/N) nearly cried when Dylan hugged her, and the three of them suggested going out and partying, and they all agreed-

Charlie was the first one to order his drink, as always, with J-Dog, Johnny, and Danny ordering theirs, in that order.

(Y/N) held Dylan back, "Do not drink too much tonight," After Dylan gave her a confused look she explained, "After the others are drunk off their butts we will sneak away from them back to the bus for some… 'alone time'." She made sure to whisper the last part lustfully, hoping he would take the hint.

And he did.

Within exactly 30 minutes they guys were lost in the crowd dancing their asses of, with (Y/N) and Dylan waiting patiently for (F/N) to give them the 'okay' for them to go. (Y/N) then saw (F/N) pushing herself out of the crowd towards the both of them.

"You two should be good, so have fun, and don't forget to use a condom Dylan." (F/N) said quickly, only to return to the dance floor so she could join Matty.

They did not need to be told twice.

-Inside the tour bus-

"So…" (Y/N) said, as the two of them were relaxing in his bunk.

"So…"Dylan replied.

"How has the tour been so far?"

"Good."

"Good."

More awkward silence.

Ever so slowly Dylan moved his hand up to caress (Y/N)'s cheek, bringing their lips together in a short sweet kiss, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." (Y/N) said, biting her lip and shyly connected their lips again in a longer kiss. Wanting to deepen it, she moved her hands to the back of his head, playing with his hair, and slid her tongue across his bottom lip.

Dylan eagerly opened his mouth and fought her tongue for dominance, which he ultimately ended up winning.

Both of them pulled away, panting heavily. One look in each other's eyes and they knew they wanted the same thing.

(Y/N), feeling bold, made the first move; nibbling on his earlobe, she smiled when she felt a shiver of pleasure run through him. She moved downward towards his neck, licking and biting all around leaving a hickey here and there. She spent some time sucking the middle of his throat between his collar bones, as it turned out to be a very sensitive spot.

His shirt was getting in the way, so Dylan quickly slid it off to receive more contact. She made sure to give both of his collar bones a matching set of hickey's before she attached her mouth on one of his nipples, fiddling the other one with her fingers. His nipples were hard, but not nearly as hard as his 'funny bone'.

He wanted a turn to pleasure her, he grabbed the corners of her shirt, looking at her silently asking permission. She nodded hesitantly, allowing him to take off her shirt.

Dylan knew she was a bit self conscious so he left her bra on, for now, and placed gentle kisses on her already sensitive neck. She gasped and craned her neck, giving him more access, feeling him go from kiss to biting. No doubt giving her hickey's of her own.

Feeling a boost of confidence, (Y/N) took of her bra for him. He was surprised, but not enough for him to stop what he was doing. Which lead to him engulfing one of her nipples in his mouth why playing with the other, just like she did to him, making her a moaning mess.

"Dylan, please give me more," She managed to say.

He smirked when he came up with an idea. First he kicked off his pants, for his pants were becoming too tight, then ever so delicately he started removing her pants, until the were completely off. Then with the same delicateness he removed her soaking wet panties, taking a second to drink in her image.

"Sexy," He purred before dipping his head down between her thighs.

(Y/N) did not try to even attempt to hide her cries of pure ecstasy as his tongue worked on her inner walls. She screamed even louder when he took her clitoris and nibbled on it.

"Dylan, Daddy, I need something... bigger." She attempted to say, she could feel him smirk against her.

But before he released 'King Kong' he stretched her out a bit with his fingers. My God, how she loved his fingers!

When he felt she was ready, he pulled down his briefs and aligned the two of them.

"Ready?" He asked, once she nodded he slowly inched himself in and stopped, waiting for her to adjust.

"Dylan, move." (Y/N) said, wanting more.

"But-"

"I SAID MOVE GOD DAMNIT!"

Giving in to her demands, he moved more until he couldn't go any deeper. He gave a slight experimental trust, making sure it wouldn't hurt, when he heard nothing but moans he gave another trust, and another, and another, until he had a steady pace.

"Harder, HARDER!" (Y/N) screamed.

Suddenly he made it rougher until he hit a certain spot.

"YES RIGHT THERE DON'T YOU DARE STOP HITTING IT"

And he didn't, he managed to hit it every single time. He knew he was getting close he could feel it, she was close too.

"Babe, I love you so much!" Dylan groaned on the edge.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed, not knowing how much she could take.

"Ahhhhhh! Aaah... Ah." Dylan panted as he rode out his orgasm.

"AHHHHHHahhhhhhh. Wow," (Y/N) as she came right after him.

Dylan removed himself, covering the both of them with a blanket right after. For a minute they just laid there in silence in each other's arms, until...

"Hey," It was J dog, "(Y/N), Funny, you two in here?"

Oh fuck.


End file.
